Tear Me Away
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Pre-Take Flight. One sided Riku/Sora, and there's a lot of Cloud/Sephiroth. Cloud gets together with his "angel"


Tear Me Away Rated: R (for mild violence & sexual themes) Disclaimer: Nothing owned, only borrowed. Notes: Prelude to "Take Flight". Contains shonen-ai themes (yes this time between Cloud and Sephy. yay!) Also contains some mild sexual themes, but no, there is no actual sex. ^^; Also a lot of angst involved on Riku's part. . Beginning is written from Cloud's POV and the end being from Riku's. Take place during the Hercules Cup. Enjoy. ^^;  
  
Last, lyrics are from "Riyuu" by Dir En Grey.  
  
"August 5th, Saturday not a cloud in the sky"  
  
Can you save me from myself? Can you give me what I want? Can you set me free from this spell? Can you help me out of the darkness? Can you break me free from this world? Then will you promise me something? Promise me you will never leave me. Promise me you will tear me way. Promise me you will save me. Promise me you will be my light. What I want... ...What I want is you.  
  
  
  
"From the top floor of this building if I notice I'll inform of our parting"  
  
Daybreak. The sun filled the sky with an orange and violet light. It was barely morning, and the sun stung Cloud's eyes. He sat up on top of the arena, over looking the battles down below. The boy Sora had decided to take a break from the arena, for once. Today an old friend of Cloud's dominated the cup. That is, if you could call Sephiroth a friend. He stayed tucked away where neither Sephiroth nor his opponent could spot him. It was getting close to the fourth seed and soon Cloud would have to fight him, himself.  
  
Each battle past by quickly. Sephiroth destroyed any enemy that stood in his way. Each of the ones he had currently fought, would be lucky to stand anytime soon. Not that it really mattered; they had all be heartless so far. It was now the fifth seed; the four seed would be next. Cloud would have to fight him. But how could he fight something so beautiful? Such a creature should not have to fight; yet he does it with such ease and such grace. The blonde began to fear not only that he would loose, but also that if by some miracle he did manage to win he might hurt Sephiroth. The latter one, he of course wouldn't admit to anyone, not even to himself.  
  
"August 3rd, Thursday in my hear a wound"  
  
The last enemy was defeated as easily as the rest. Fourth seed, it was now Cloud's turn to fight Sephiroth. He walked out from behind the column he used to hide himself before; carefully placing each step on the stone steps in an attempt to seem intimidating. He didn't know why he wanted to impress Sephiroth so much. It was so unlike him to do so. Calmly he placed his feet no more and no less then a foot apart from each other, his hand ready to unsheathe his sword and a delightful smirk upon his lips. Then the battle started.  
  
Both moved quickly and gracefully, each swing of either sword carefully dodged either by jumping or by simply stepping aside. It carried on for quite some time until Cloud decided to jump high up into the air, almost out of sight. The tip of his bladed facing downwards, ready to hit Sephiroth in a blow that would finish off even the young keyblade master he's fought so many times before. His large blade clashed with Sephiroth's long and thin one and with much ease the silver haired man through Cloud back against the ground and sent his sword flying through the air.  
  
Cloud's head hit the stone floors with an unimaginable amount of force; a force that could've killed a normal man. He raised his head as a string of blood trickled down the side of his face. He could hear his heart beat inside of his mind, yet the wound really didn't hurt so much. The blonde pushed his body upwards and looked around for his sword. He spotted it and went to run when the point of Sephiroth's sword met his throat.  
  
"Do you except your defeat?" the silver haired man inquired, though it was more of a suggestion then it was a question. He gazed deeply into the blonde's eyes. It was a cold stare that made Cloud feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Only by your hand," Cloud quickly replied, without realizing he was doing so.  
  
"The 6th wound everything becomes torn, everything is broken everything"  
  
Sephiroth lowered his sword down from Cloud's neck; his cold stare softening a bit as he quickly put it back in its place. Then almost without thought, he grasped onto the blonde's chin and carefully moving his head aside to look at cut on his temple. Gently he whipped the blood away with his other hand, this making Cloud gulp, and most obviously heat rise to his cheeks and even more so when Sephiroth began to blow on the wound. "You are a good fighter," he noted sweetly in-between blows.  
  
"Not near as good as you," Cloud tried to sound cool, but it was obvious right now his heart was racing faster then it had ever gone before. His face was just a shade off from being the same color of his cape and he kept swallowing everything Sephiroth would even look at him.  
  
"I would like to fight you again sometime," the silver haired man suggested, no longer blowing on the blonde's wound. Cloud never replied, but Sephiroth was sure that he would like to fight him again too.  
  
  
  
"The first time we met I noticed my own foolishness"  
  
Complete darkness filled the room; the only thing that was really seen was Cloud's bright blonde hair. He sat there, floating in thin air but still looked as if he were perched on top of something. His fingers were slowly tracing the half healed wound on his head and his eyes staring blankly into the darkness. His body was completely bare except for a shredded pair of pants that barely covered his body. In his mind his thoughts were filled of that with the silver haired beauty and their fight just a few weeks before. He had been so close to each other. Even now Cloud could feel the heat of Sephiroth's body close to his and that feeling had kept him awake for days. He never wanted to loose that feeling, that warmth.  
  
Much to his dismay, he knew he needed to see the silver haired man again. He felt it in his gut, but he was afraid to. Afraid that if he would see him again he would realize the feeling that he had before would only in his mind. Then he would loose the warmth and this light deep inside of his heart; the light he wouldn't acknowledge. Even then, he still knew it was there; just he was too lost in his own denial.  
  
"Always unbelieving of people wounding people"  
  
Cloud felt a cool air on the back of his neck, like someone was softly blowing on it. The sensation made his body shiver. It was the same sweet sensation Sephiroth had left him with when he blew on the slash across the side of his head. And that thought made him weak in the knees. The blonde let his eyes close tilting his head forth and welcoming the chilling impression the breeze left him. He could almost feel his heart melt away.  
  
Then there was a touch; so simple but so significant and perfectly placed upon the side of his face. Delicate fingers had just been brushed across his hand seeming if it hadn't been done on purpose when it had. The warmth returned to Cloud. All of his muscles loosened up and he drifted backwards into the arms of a silver haired angel. There he finally slept, without a care in the world. His beauty and returned to him.  
  
"Why didn't I learn of my love for you?"  
  
The warmth faded as he slept. It was so vivid and real at first but faded and kept fading until it was nothing more then a mere memory. The memory left a lingering feeling of solitude and want in which fashioned an immense feeling of pain. It seemed as if his angel appeared to be only an illusion and nothing more. "Lack of sleep," Cloud mused aloud to himself. His need to see the angel had caused him to imagine he was there. Yet the whole feeling, the cool breathe on the back of his neck and that warmth that left him quivering for more; all of it seemed so real.  
  
"Having done this I can't seem to forget this love"  
  
"But"  
  
"I believe in happiness I don't seem to notice"  
  
"Alone I was crying I didn't seem to understand you"  
  
"How are you this morning, my love," a warm voice whispered to him, causing Cloud to jolt upwards in surprise. "I didn't mean to startle you," his angel stepped closer, so he was now able to see him.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming before?" Cloud asked himself aloud, and then shook his head. No wonder it had felt so real. It had been real. He looked back into the sea green eyes. It was funny, he never noticed the unique color they had to them before.  
  
"More then this more then this I don't want to be hurt"  
  
"But only now, it's only you that I wanted to love"  
  
"There's a time I made sure to forget but now I want to hold you close"  
  
"I believe in happiness I knew your past"  
  
"I cannot forget In spite of you"  
  
"More then this more then this I don't want to be hurt"  
  
"But it's only you I cannot hold closely, reassuringly"  
  
"August 5th in a sunny sky with no clouds"  
  
"Already this is the end spread across the ground, staring at myself"  
  
The warmth, the sensation and that sweet smell of sweat that his angel always smelt of filled his senses with an overpowering force of delight. The touches, all so gentle, yet all so firm pressed upon the flesh of his chest. Sephiroth smiled affectionately at Cloud as he tenderly caressed the boy's cheek. With his other hand he pressed a long nail into the flesh of Cloud's chest and dragged it down to his belly button. A strange burning sensation filled Cloud's body. It stung yet was so blissful and filled him with an immense amount of pleasure. He looked at his angel with curious eyes that gave the same impression of being as those of a child, confused and a little afraid.  
  
Warm lips caught his own, and his mouth filled with that familiar taste of blood Sephiroth's lips had. Then the lips wandered down, leaving a trail of fire-filled kisses along the bleeding gash in Cloud's chest. His angel's sweltering tongue proceeded to lick of every last drop of the red liquid and left Cloud's toes curled and his breaths time-consuming and intense. Yet the angel would give him no more but the pleasure of knowing that in the days to come, he would still wake by his side.  
  
  
  
"I embrace you"  
  
The rain poured upon Riku's silver locks as he sat at the falling waters of the Hallow Bastion. It was a beautiful site to see, rain in that place. It was normally so gloomy and this added to the effect. Rain in itself was beautiful. So elegant, so meaningful. "It should rain more often in these worlds" Riku thought to himself as he tilted his head back. His eye closed tight, embracing the falling rain. It had a cleansing feel about it. Like it could take all of your pain away. If only it could. The pain of being in love was almost too much for some to bear. And the pain of being rejected by the one you love is even worse.  
  
Sora had rejected him. He had rejected him in one of the worst possible ways. He chose a puppet, he barely even knew over his love, over him, over Kairi and over finding Kairi's heart. He thought that he could trust Sora. He believed that no matter what he could always have Sora to turn to, even if only as a friend. Riku never imagined that Sora would leave him. And what a way to leave him; completely crushed.  
  
"I stare at you"  
  
The keyblade master would be arriving soon. Maybe then he would be able to reason with him; let him change his mind, and if he was lucky he would be able to do it without having to fight him. Riku could feel the darkness in his heart growing stronger. The more Sora hurting him, the easier it was for that darkness to grow, and maybe sometime even take over his heart. When that happens, he couldn't go back, at least if he were a normal person but he's not. Riku's heart is so much stronger then others, so much more daring, so much more committed. It's willing to test the limits of the light and the darkness. It knows no boundaries. As strong as it is, it has one true weakness. Sora. It will do anything to get a hold of Sora. Riku would do anything to get a hold of him.  
  
For so long he had kept up his façade, pretending he was in love with Kairi. He had to try his best to woo her, with his looks, with his skills and with his charms. He did it all to make Sora jealous, though deep down inside he hoped he wouldn't be jealous that he had Kairi. He hoped that Sora would be jealous that Kairi had him. If only things would work that way.  
  
"I love you"  
  
The rain had stopped by now. Riku had been standing on that platform, longer then he realized. It wasn't an unusual thing for him to get carried away in his thoughts like that. It actually happened quite often. It was happening now like it was with getting away, going to another world. Now he wished he hadn't gotten away. He finally did and look at all that happened. He finally got a chance to see the outside world, got separated from his two best friends. One missing her heart and the other broke his. The outside worlds weren't all he had hoped for. And if he could somehow go back, he would've never left Destiny Island.  
  
"I will remember you"  
  
Riku turned, activating the pedestal and stepped onto the platform. From there he walked back to the entrance hall, completely soaked and dripping everywhere, yet he didn't care. It fit how he felt right now. Drowned.  
  
Can you forgive me? Can you take me back? Can you take me into your arms? Can you free me from myself? Can you help me forget? Can you save me from what's happen? Will you still be my friend? Will you be something more? Will you share my love? Can you share my love? And can you promise me something? Promise me you'll never leave my site. Promise me, even if you hate me, you'll let me watch over you. What I love, .What I love is you.  
  
End Notes: I have no idea if any of this story made sense. I had it on my hard drive for God knows how long. I just hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. XD I have no idea if it was complete, but I think it is. maybe. 


End file.
